


Rainy Days

by angelsandsacrificers



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manly Hugging, Nightmares, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandsacrificers/pseuds/angelsandsacrificers
Summary: After everything, Cas didn't think the rain would bother Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty crappy, but I needed some fluff, so I hope this satiates your needs. It was fun.

Despite the fact that the bunker was far underground, heavy thunderstorms could still be heard throughout. A loud crack of thunder shook the bunker and Dean jumped.

“Dean are you okay?” Cas inquired.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Yeah Cas I’m okay. Just uh, tired, I guess. I think I’m gonna head to bed. 

Sam had gone to bed earlier, so it was just Dean and Cas at the “research table.” He stood up and grabbed himself another serving of “hunter’s helper” before bed. 

As Dean headed to bed, Cas prepared himself for another night alone. He stopped for a moment though, and thought about Dean. When the thunderstorm started, Dean had looked pretty shaken. Castiel had thought it curious. The man was usually so stoic it was hard to imagine him having such a trivial fear. Cas chastised himself. Dean was human and after many years with the Winchesters he found humans, no matter their background, always had minor chinks in their emotional armor. Still Dean had looked pretty spooked, so Cas decided to check on him. 

He listened outside Dean’s room for anything abnormal, but he only got Dean’s usual tossing and turning. He turned to leave when he heard Dean making small distressed noises. He rapped softly on the door. 

“Dean?” Cas called softly. 

Dean’s groaning grew more frantic.

“Dean!”

Cas opened the door. Dean was tangled in his sheets and he could see sweat beginning to sheen on Cas’s forehead. 

He shook him gently. 

“Dean.”

He shook harder.

“Dean!”

“hh- Cas? What are you doing in here man?It’s the middle of the night” Dean said groggily. 

“You were having a nightmare Dean, I thought it best to wake you.”

Dean got control of his breathing. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Thanks man I owe you.”

“Anytime Dean.” Cas hesitated. “Would you like to talk about it? It’s been quite a long time since you’ve had a nightmare and you seem quite distraught. I’m-I’m worried.”

Dean gaped at him. 

“Dean I’m sorry-“

“No Cas it’s okay. It’s just,” he laughed. “I don’t know. When I was younger thunderstorms freaked me out. Sammy had to comfort me. I thought I had grown out of it, but I guess I’m just stressed.” 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed. “Well it is just water and electricity. It can’t hurt you.” Cas contemplated. “Well unless you’re electrocuted-“

“Not helping man.”

“Do you need anything?”

Dean’s cheeks flushed, and Cas now saw the dry tear streaks on his face.

“Really Dean, anything.”

Dean hung his head. “A hug would be helpful,” he mumbled. 

Cas turned and grabbed Dean by the shoulders. They locked eyes for a moment. Cas looped his arms around Dean’s back and held him tight to his chest. Dean nuzzled his head into the crook of Cas’s neck. 

They sit there for a while, just breathing each other in. Cas felt Dean take some shuddering breaths and sigh slowly to calm himself. Cas slowly rubbed up and down Dean’s back.

Dean relaxed and detangled himself from Cas. 

“Cas uh, one more thing.”

Cas stood expectantly. 

“Could you um, could you stay with me? For the night?” Dean inquired. 

“Of course.”

Cas turned and walked to the corner and stood statue still. Dean scoffed. 

“No Cas I mean uh-“ Dean scratched the back of his head. He let out a low whistle and patted the space on the bed next to him. Cas cocked his head. 

“Dean I’m not sure what you’re asking for?”

“Come lay next to me.”

Cas was confused, but nonetheless, he removed his shoes and trench coat. Dean untangled himself from the sheets and lifted them for Cas to climb in. Castiel laid stock still on his back. After a few moments, Dean slung an arm across Cas’s waist and settled his head on his shoulder. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean and held him. 

“Dean?”

“Shh man just— just relax.”

Cas listened. 

A loud crack of thunder boomed outside and Dean slept soundly in Cas’s arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! As always, constructive criticism is super appreciated. Feel free to request anything in the comments!


End file.
